Hateful Remembering
by xNewxJerseyxBiatchx
Summary: Johnny C. and Edgar Vargas are together, but what happens when an event that strikes the heart comes up? Will Edgar be able to help Johnny through it all? [Yes I'm aware Edgar is dead in the comic.]


**A/N: **Just a little spurt of fanfic I came up with. Please review and let me know if I should continue! ALSO: This fanfic is also posted on on my account on there, xHarleyxWayx.

"PLEASE don't hurt me anymore! PLEASE!" Edgar sobbed violently, weakly pushing at Johnny. His blood-covered figure heaved dramatically before Edgar burst into another long spasm of sobs, cries and pleads as Johnny, sitting on the hips of the other man, petted Edgar's leg gently. "Edgar. You need to stop crying before I hurt you even more," Johnny said calmly, eyes closed and knife poised in the other hand that wasn't half-comforting the man below him. "I'm-I'm sorry," Edgar stuttered, tears still pouring hotly down his cheeks as he made himself stay still and stop his sobbing to mere whimpers. "You're such a beautiful man, Edgar," Johnny smiled ever so slightly, caressing the other man's cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, but I can't promise love from me will be all cuddles and wonderful storybook times," Johnny spoke with a razorblade edge to his voice. He stood off of the other man before offering a hand to help him up.

Edgar weakly took the hand and Johnny heaved him upwards, making the taller man stumble into his arms. Suddenly Johnny was like a different person as he dropped his knife and his expression softened. "C'mon, Edgar. Let's get you cleaned up," Johnny picked the taller man up, carrying him into the bathroom and sitting him gently on the floor. Johnny kneeled down infront of Edgar, peeling the blood-covered shirt off and tossing it into the clothes basket before doing the same to the man's pants. "Edgar. Even when you're beaten up you're beautiful," Johnny whispered gently before grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it with warm water before also lathering it up with soap. Johnny began cleaning the blood off of the deep knife wounds and general skin all over the other man's body, earning a few winces and gasps of pain in return. Nny smiled, rinsing the wash cloth out then getting out the disinfectant and cotton swabs, along with some gauze and bandages. He cleaned the wounds throughly, earning a muffled cry of pain here and there.

With that done, he wrapped the wounds then picked the other man up carefully, carrying him into his bedroom. This was, after all, Edgar's house and everything. Johnny laid Edgar down gently on his bed before sliding him into some pajamas and tucking him in, smiling gently. "I'll be in to join you after I clean up and change, okay?" Johnny smiled as Edgar nodded sleepily, snuggling into the warm sheets. "I love you," Edgar called gently after Johnny as he turned around to go back into the other room. Johnny froze, eyes narrowing for a moment. He sighed, shaking his head then nodded. "Love you too." With that, he closed the bedroom door behind him before leaning against it, blinking and groaning. "Fook. That was not supposed to happen," Johnny shook his head once more before heading into the kitchen and grabbing cleaning supplies, then making his way into the living room where all the blood was. An hour and a half later of scrubbing, scrubbing and more scrubbing, Johnny had finally gotten the blood up and sighed tiredly before looking at the clock. Three A.M., lovely.

Nny made sure everything was off and locked before making his way back into the bedroom and changing into pajama pants and a rather large t-shirt, sighing gently before snuggling into bed with Edgar, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. It was obvious, already, that this day was going to be long as Johnny drifted off to sleep, going without dreams or nightmares that night. "Nny? Nny... How am I supposed to tell you how much you mean to me?" Edgar's voice was a mere whisper as he watched Johnny sleep peacefully a few hours later. Johnny abused him which was really just his way of showing love , hated him, loved him, mistreated him, ignored him and such but when he wanted to be, Johnny could be the sweetest person you ever met. Edgar supposed under all that homicidal flesh and craziness, there was someone who was just as normal as everyone else. But, no matter what he looked like or how he acted, Edgar couldn't help but love the blue-black headed man laying next to him. It was simply impossible to not love Johnny in Edgar's mind. Ah, how sad he was.

Today would be a long day, Edgar knew that for sure. For today was a very horrid yet special holiday to Johnny. Because a year ago today, Devi had rejected his apologies and stopped answering his calls. Devi was, in Edgar's opinion, a heartbreaker. It appeared she never did stay with one person for very long and well, she always got involved too deep. When Johnny woke up and remembered, he'd probably have temper tantrums galore, which meant Edgar was probably not going to see Johnny for most of the day or get hurt very badly if he saw Johnny before they both went back to sleep. Edgar shifted his eyes to Nny, smiling gently as the other man squeezed Edgar's hand a bit tighter in his sleep. "Aww," Edgar whispered, smiling once more and pressing a kiss to Nny's forehead. One place he knew where he'd probably find Johnny all day was the over hang that over looked the city. Johnny had said once the place always reminded him of Devi before going into a tantrum and locking himself up at home and crying most of the day. It was like a tragic soap opera, really.

Though Edgar and Johnny were together, both of them knew Johnny still had feelings for Devi. True, most feelings were pain, rejection, hurt and hate, but there was still some love sprinkled somewhere in there. Edgar winced slightly as his heart seemed to be poked with a sharp knife as a small pain hit him. True, it did hurt Edgar to know that a few of Johnny's feelings for love belonged to Devi. She was such a backstabbing heartbreaking bitch, why couldn't she had just forgiven Johnny and moved on? Maybe Johnny would have fewer of the violent tantrums he had now, and Edgar wouldn't have been the taker of the pain. Still, though sometimes there was a lot of pain and wondering about the relationship, Edgar and Johnny stayed together. That would be what some people would call true love. If they were a man and a woman. But you see, almost no one says that to a man and another man. However, who cared what everyone else thought about Johnny and Edgar's relationship? It was supposed to please THEM, not anyone else. That just wasn't how it was done.

Shaking his head with a small sigh, Edgar took his glasses once more off and set them on the night stand before snuggling back under the warm covers. Johnny immediately wrapped his arms around Edgar's waist, snuggling closer and resting his head on Edgar's chest. Edgar fought back the urge to giggle; Nny was just too cute sometimes, especially when he was asleep. Edgar wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist as well, making the two press closer and suddenly, everything felt okay. It felt like everything was perfect and nothing would ever go wrong right them. Edgar rested his head against the side of Johnny's and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with one last thought resounding in his mind. How wrong the feeling was that everything would be okay. Nothing works out that simply anymore.


End file.
